First class: Revenge
by Drinking with you
Summary: Rated m for language Takes place in x-men first class


I offered my hand to the fire the sparks lept against my skin like embers . Mutation. my mom says it's a so called gift but in reality she wishes I didn't have it . I can't control it . I can't hide it. It's more than just flame i can feel peoples feelings when I touch someone , also my skin turns blue when I am angry. Lucky me. It's 1962 people act like the whole Nazi thing was in the distant past. I will never forget , I remember that rainy day when I looked through my fathers office to see a boy who was like me . I am not alone in this big world , I am not the only mutant . He was about 15 he had brown hair and seemed to be underfed . Of course he was , he was a Jew . I wished that I didn't have to be associated with this whole madness but you can't run from being the daughter of a military officer . One night a few weeks after I saw the boy my father was killed by Shaw a mad scientist that worked for him , my fathers screams filled through the camp . I ran to see him on the floor blood was everywhere he must have been stabbed at least three times I ran towards him and held him sure he deserved it but he will always be my father I cried . And in a corner I saw Shaw with a wicked smile on his face and him putting his finger to my lips as to shush me . I felt his happiness he felt no remorse for anything he did . He patted my head and walked out leaving me with my father . And since that day I promised myself I _will_ kill Shaw .

I was walking outside it was very nasty outside. I walked by a few men each nodding at me . Of course they notice the rich girl with a huge dowry a mile away . A man walked into me i fell . Clumsy ass me of course I fell . The man offered me a hand . He was quite skinny but still muscular he had dark brown hair and was wearing a creamish hat He had a briefcase . Must be some man I business I too his hand and saw the numbers inscribed on his arm 214782 . He felt sadness, hate, and guilt for what he's about to do.

" I am sorry miss" he said . He had a German accent .

Dumbfounded I couldn't say anything he checked if I was hurt . Than nodded as if he understood and continued his rugged pace .

 _Dammit Arina chase after him_

I jogged and caught up to the man .

" Sir I am terribly sorry that I didn't say anything. May I ask who are you"

 _Great now I sound like some sort of freak_

He only smiled .

" Lehnsherr" he said quickly "Erik Lehnsherr"

I tried to make small talk and continued walking with him

" May I ask why you decided to follow me"

I stared at him for s brief moment what did I think . Was I going to just say _"hey sorry that my people ruined and kill innocents". I am an idiot what should I say . Why did I even follow him it's like fate wants me to speak to him._

" Erik have you heard of some sort of mutation happening"

He stared at me , I was confused we stopped walking and he grabbed my arm and took me to an alleyway and violently trew me on the ground.He manipulated a piece of metal and pointed it towards me.

" How did you find me"

Could this be the boy that I saw years ago?

I couldn't hold my tongue.

" Are you that boy that some officers were talking about the one that controls metal the one they call _Magneto"_

The metal started cutting the side of me neck it couldn't kill me just hurt me at least at this point .I touched his cheek he seemed even more conflicted .

" I will not go back to being one of Shaw's damn experiments. I will not stop till I kill him"

He continued on but my rational mind took hold and I burned his cheek . It wouldn't scar him but just hurt him .i ran as fast as I could .

" You hate Shaw as much as I do ! And your a so called mutant! May we meet again in different circumstances"

I called out he looked at me confused but I continued running until I saw a bar I ran inside it .

There were lots of people but a young gentlemen caught my eye . He was chugging down some beer and talking to a beautiful young women with two different peculiar set of eye colors . I sat near them .

" My my my you have a very groovy mutation that makes you have two different eye colors"

Mutation !

Another women walked up and interrupted his flirting and walked out of the bar . And then again I followed them . I tapped the man shoulder he stared at me . My skin touched his neck for some reason he felt as if he understood something .

" Um sir" I interrupt" I am sorry but I overheard you talking to your" I paused seeing he women next too him " date but you mentioned something about mutation ."

The girl looked at me as if she were angry with me .

" What the hell do you want Blondie"

Blondie? How nice .

" Excuse my sister Raven. Arina perhaps we should meet up tomorrow and we could chat"

How'd he know my name . And why tomorrow?

" uh that's great May I ask how'd you know my name mister..."

" Charles , you didn't think you were the only one did you. Well based on your experiences with Erik I am sure you know see you tomorrow ms rudaslof"

And with that he and His sister not date walked off.

I wonder why I did the things I did today but I don't regret it . I looked to my side to see the ally way where I met _magneto._ I was walking and bumped into yet another man but when I touched him he seemed to have a sick desire. He and another man chuckled to themselves .

" well well well looks like this little kitty got lost"

One of them said

" please excuse me i am sorry that I bumped into you good day"

They were obviously drunk I could smell the alcohol rolling off there breath .

" you think we'd let a pretty young girl like you go that easy"

he had a wicked gleam in his eyes before they could take another step closer to me I used fire to burn the hell out of these perverts and ran .

It's the next the day . I am supposed to be meeting Charles today terrific. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror I looked the same . The same heart shaped faced, thin pinkish lips , I had an odd hair color well it was blond but it seemed metallic it started straight but ended curly. And the same bright obnoxious blue eyes . Than my eyes landed to the scar it wasn't that bad but it was still visible now I have to wear even more foundation to hide those ridiculous freckles and my scar .

I put on pair of black pants and a white blouse ant trotted outside and walked into the bar . No time , blast what am I going to do if he doesn't show up wait like a sad puppy all day . I sighed deeply.

"Sir" I called out to the bartender " May I have a bear please"

" Sure thing" he handed it too me

I started chugging it down some people were staring. But who cares me them stare .

" Damn" said the man who was sitting next too me

He was smoking a cigar and drank some beer himself.

" What think that a girl can't drink"

He chuckled waving his cigar in the air

" Not after what I just saw"

I smirked and saw his dog tags he must be in the army . It said wolverine perhaps it's some inside joke. A man pointed a gun at the " wolverine" .

" where's my money jackass you owe me five sixty"

" here" I said hoping there would be no violence " I have your money"

I opened my wallet and offered it to the man.

He walked away satisfied . The man looked at me in disbelief.

" if your going to ask me why I did that is because I can't stand seeing people get hurt anymore and I am sure I man drunk with dog tags suck as your self could do a lot of damage to an elderly gentleman such as him."

I spoke the truth and I sounded so pathetic.

" What's your name kid?"

" Kid I am 25 thank you very much" I snapped " my names Arina what's yours I am sure it isn't _wolverine"_

Logan"

" Well Logan you do owe me" he grumbled something " hand me a cigar"

" What" he raised one of his eyebrows that I thought it might have went into his hair.

" I gave you five hundred and sixty dollars and I want a cigar"

He laughed and handed me one who cared how ladylike I was acting. I tried to smoke it but inhaled it wrong and started coughing like an idiot. He patted my back till it went away .

" guessing you don't smoke much"

I shook my head and drunk some more .

" May I ask why did you owe that man money"

He starred at me .

" Sorry confidential"

" Okay I understand no need telling a stranger your life stories"

" Wolverine" the bartender said " the opponents here fights about to happen"

He nodded and got up and went into this sort of cage looking area. And inside their there was A tall muscular man that could probably squash Logan if he wanted to.

I came to the side of the cage where Logan was .

" Logan" I breathed

" Came to watch the show?"

" Be careful please"

I feel as if he was a good friend even though I met him an hour ago .

He started at me with disbelief. He nodded and the fight began . The man punched Logan in the face he stumbled down blood was coming out his nose . He got up shaking most likely because of all those drinks . Logan tried to punch the man but he missed poorly and ended up just looking like a fool .

" You got this Logan! Observe"

He glanced at me . The opponent was running towards him but he kicked him in the stomach he stumbled but didn't fall . Logan looked at me expectedly I handed him a chair he hit the man and he fell . There were boos in the crowd but I kept screaming and clapping and cheering for Logan . I was met with glares from my surrounding peers Logan gave me this crooked smile.

" Remind me _never_ to get on your bad side" I told him I punched his shoulder.

" Arina you would never be able too"

We both smiled at each other and sat down and we drank some more . We sat next to each other .

" How'd you get tha scar on your head"

He touched it I shuddered

" I spoke when I shouldn't ."

That reminded me of Shaw . I told him too stop hurting magneto and he hit me and I hit my head in a piece of glass on the floor

He looked at me with concern

" what's your life story"

I tried to change the subject he must have noticed

" I woke up havin no memory at all stole a Rv and a truck . Discovered brawling cigars and beer . And lived on the move ever since."

" that sounds ...wonderful"

"Sure I guess. What's yours?"

I trust him but not enough.how would he react with mine . Before I had to confess .Charles walked in and sat next to me .

" Ah another mutant that's nice" me and Logan stared st each other wide eyed " I have a proposition for you two..."

And that's the end of chapter one please review and like it it's really hard to write these. Will be updating tomorrow


End file.
